


Remus' two mates

by Kymtunell1988



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:13:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27672521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kymtunell1988/pseuds/Kymtunell1988
Summary: this is a story about how Remus has two mates.his first mate is his best friend Sirius Black.the second is the one and only war hero Hermione Granger.its been two years after the war Voldemort is dead.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Hermione Granger/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 29





	Remus' two mates

REMUS'S P.O.V

I was sitting in the library at Grimmaulds place reading. It's been two years since the war ended, and the wizarding world was still recovering. 

We had a party to celebrate the reopening of Hogwarts this year. I had stayed as long as I could, but with all the noise and sents, it was driving Moony wild so I escaped to the library. 

I was reading a new book about Werewolves and their mates, when the door opened and the sent of Jasmine invaded my nose. 

"Escaping too, Miss. Granger?" I asked without looking up. 

"Yes, Professor. I am. Ronald can't get it through his thick skull that I don't want to be his girlfriend." She said as she grabbed a book and sitting down in the armchair next to mine. 

"I'm sorry to hear that. I could try to get him to back off for you." I said. 

"No, thank you, but he won't take that very well. I'll get it through even if I have to hex him." She said. 

I nodded my understanding. We went back to reading. Thirty minutes later the door to the library opened again. 

"There you are Mione." Ron said walking over to her. 

"What do you want Ronald?" She growled. 

"You disappeared on me, can't I be worried about my girlfriend?" He asked. 

"For the last time we are not and never will be dating!" She said. 

"But Mione..." He whined. 

"No, stop right there. My name is Hermione not Mione." She said. 

"But..." He started again. 

"Boy, I believe Miss. Granger told you no." I growled. 

"Professor Lupin!" Rin said jumping finally realizing that they weren't alone. 

"Ronald, please just leave us alone!" She said. 

"Fine!" He said turning around and leaving slamming the door behind him. 

Hermione groaned and placed her head in her hands, I got up and knelt down by her knees. 

"Miss. Granger, are you ok?" I asked her placing my hands on her knees. 

"I'm so sorry that you had to see that." She whispered as she started to cry in her hands. 

I picked her up and sat down with her on my lap and held her as she cried. 

"Listen to me Miss. Granger, you don't need to apologize. I know that you asked me not to say anything to him, but I couldn't just sit there while he was trying to guilt you into a relationship." I said. 

"I understand, thank you sir. You can just call me Hermione or Mia." She said pulling away. 

"Then I insist that you call me Remus, Mia." I said pushing her hair behind her ear. 

"Alright Remus, I should get back downstairs and she if I could help Mrs. Weasley clean up." She said. 

"Ok, I'll be down in a couple of minutes." I said. 

She nodded, kissed my cheek and then got up and left. 

HERMIONE'S P.O.V

I walked downstairs and into the dining room to hear Ron talking to his mum in the kitchen. 

"Mum, I couldn't find Mione, so I went looking for her. Do you know what she was doing when I found her in the library?" Ron asked. 

"Reading." She said. 

"No! She was snogging Professor Lupin!" He exclaimed. 

I was about to go in there and set things right, when I was grabbed around my waist and a hand covering my mouth to stop me from screaming out. 

"Shh, love it's me." Sirius whispered in my ear. 

I nodded, he released my mouth but didn't let go of my waist. 

"She was what boy?" She asked. 

"She was kissing Professor Lupin!" He said. 

"And please tell me why you would feel the need to tell me?" She asked. 

"Because mum, she is supposed to be mine!" He growled. 

"No boy she isn't. She is a human being not an object to be owned. Don't think I haven't heard her tell you no too many times. And as for her kissing Remus, well if that truly happened then good for them." She said. 

"But...but..." He stuttered. 

"No buts, go help Harry in the living room Now!" She said. 

There was a sound of a chair sliding out, then the door opened and Ron stormed out of the kitchen and back into the living room. 

I slumped back into Sirius's chest breathing out a sigh of relief. 

She stood up for me against her own son. 

I didn't even realize that I was crying until Remus walked into the dining room. 

He walked over to me and asked, "Mia, what's wrong?"

I threw my arms around him crying. Then next thing I knew Remus picked me up and carried me upstairs. 

"What happened Padfoot?" Remus asked sitting down on a bed still holding me. 

"Ronald told his mum that he found you two kissing in the library." Sirius said. 

"And Molly believed him?" Remus asked. 

"N...n...no." I stuttered. 

"Then why are you crying dear?" Remus asked. 

"Because Ronald tried to ruin your reputation by spreading lies about you." I whispered into his neck. 

He pulled me back and smiled, "well, it didn't work. But what about kissing you would ruin my reputation?" He asked.

"The fact that you were my D.A.D.A. Professor, that doesn't matter to me. But Ron is petty he believes that his mum would believe anything he says, and that she will always take his side." I whispered yawning and placed my head into the crook of his neck. 

He nodded and held me close. Soon I was falling asleep. 

SIRIUS'S P.O.V

"So Molly didn't believe him?" Moony asked me. 

"Well, she said that if it was true that you both kissed then good for you guys. But she also told him that Mia wasn't an object to be owned but a human being." I told my mate. 

"And what about you? If we did kiss." He asked me. 

"The only thing I would of been upset about would be that I wasn't there to join in." I told him smiling. 

He chuckled and then said, "we didn't kiss, all we did was read."

"There's no need to explain I believe you both. But, I can tell you found your other mate. When are you going to tell her?" I asked. 

"Probably after she graduates, McGonagall asked me to teach Defense again. I told her yes." He said. 

"That's great, she asked me to teach Transfiguration and I said yes." I said. 

"That's great Pads. I should put Mia into her own bed." He said. 

"Just lay he in between us." I said laying down. 

He nodded and laid her down in the middle of us, we both fell asleep quickly.


End file.
